


Not Scared of the Dark, Are You?

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: There is absolutely a difference between being scared of the dark and being scared of what wasinthe dark. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 11, "Eleven Dark Tunnels".
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 16
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Not Scared of the Dark, Are You?

"You're not scared of the dark, are you Maura?" Jane teased from where she was crouched above the entrance into the tunnels. The torchlight didn't reveal how far down the ladder went, Jane could only hope that it extended all the way to the floor. Wherever that was.

"No."

"Scared of getting your fancy shoes and dress messed up?" Jane asked, gesturing towards Maura with the torch.

Maura looked down at what she was wearing then back up with a frown. "These are my gardening clothes, it doesn't matter if they get dirty."

"Gardening clothes?" Jane cocked an eyebrow as she looked Maura up and down. "That get-up looks like it costs more than— Hold up. You garden?"

"And no, I'm not scared of the dark," Maura breezed over what Jane had said, "I'm _concerned_ about both what can happen in the dark and what is waiting for us in the dark. Do you know how many slips and falls happen in the dark? Honestly, the number of serious injuries and even deaths which could be avoided by proper—"

"Ooh, and just think how many murderers can hide in dark places." 

Maura gave Jane a gentle slap on the shoulder. Jane reached up and took hold of Maura's hand, turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to her palm.

"I'll protect you." Jane smiled up at Maura.

"I know. But we're still waiting for back-up," Maura said.

"Fine. Have it your way."


End file.
